The lion feel in love with the lamb
by Chain 777
Summary: A vida pode ser negra e por vezes uma rotina agoniante...Edward sabia-o bem até conhecer Bella e perceber o significado do amor.Reflexão sobre o que é o amor e como pode curar qualquer mal.Leiam se tiverem esperança no amor.


_**Este capítulo é um one-shot,não sei porque decidi escreve-lo simplesmente tive uma ansiedade enorme e fi-lo . Ficou mais bonito do que eu pensava,acho que foi das primeiras vezes que consegui transmitir as minhas ideias em palavras de uma forma mais razoavel.**_

_**Dedico este capítulo a todas as pessoas que acreditam no amor ,real ou imaginário,a todas as pessoas que tremeram com o TWILIGHT ,a todos aqueles que têm esperança no seu coração para encontrar o seu anjo,a todas as pessoas que me fazem levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente quando os dias são dificeis.**_

_**Obrigado,espero que gostem e se quiserem comentem ,mas o que eu mais quero é que leiam e sobretudo que sintam.  
**_

**_................................................................" you can't imagine how long i've been awaiting for you".................................._**

**_-Do you believe in true love?_**

**_-I don't know...why are you asking me that?_**

**_-Just ...to know..._**

**_-Well i don't know...and i think i don't wanna know..._**

**_-Why?_**

**_-'Cause love hurts..._**

**_-It's true but it can also heal!_****_..._**

**_-And what?_**

**_-And that is an amazing thing sweetheart....never give up...give up ...give up...give up ...give up_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------/never give up /---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dezembro de 1918**_

_**Duas semanas após Edward se transformar num vampiro**_

Edward estava sentado no fundo das escadas da sua nova casa, é final de tarde e apesar de nevar imenso é possível ver os últimos raios de sol daquele dia por entre as árvores enormes da floresta. Edward está coberto de neve e finge não ter frio, fazendo um esforço enorme para não tremer. Olha para o vazio com um ar abatido. Carlisle aproxima-se devagar.

-Ei…-disse ele

-Ei…-respondeu Edward

-Está um dia bonito…-riu Carlisle

-Não gosto da neve. -murmurou Edward

-Alguma razão especial? - perguntou

-Assusta-me. - respondeu novamente

-Hmm – murmurou – Edward eu sei que as coisas agora são diferentes, é uma nova vida, eu compreendo que é difícil....

-Carlisle eu vi um programa na televisão sobre predadores quando era novo, assustou-me bastante.

O olhar de Carlisle tornou-se mais sério. Tinham-lhe tocado na ferida.

-Tenho medo - prosseguiu -tenho muito medo Carlisle.

-É normal, também tive! Quem é que pode não ter numa situação destas?

Edward continuou a olhar para o chão com um olhar vago.

-Nós também somos predadores? -perguntou ele.

Carlisle fechou os olhos por momentos e seguidamente suspirou:

-Sim rapaz, de certa forma somos – respondeu

-Tal como os leões? Á procura de alimento? -continuou a questionar.

-Sim Edward, mas é diferente -disse Carlisle

-Diferente porquê? O objectivo é o mesmo! -exclamou aumentando o tom de voz.

-Eles não podem escolher rapaz, nós podemos -concluiu.

-Então o destino que a natureza escolhe pode ser mudado? -perguntou

-Por vezes sim.

-Podemos contraria-lo?

-Hmm, hmm – murmurou Carlisle

-Então e se um dia…-Edward fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco revelando que aquilo que iria dizer era algo com que não estava confortável -e se um dia o leão se apaixonar pelo cordeiro de quem se deveria alimentar?

Carlisle ficou sem fala por alguns segundos, não encontrou as palavras certas que procurava então disse apenas:

-Bem, nesse caso terá de se haver com o destino.

Edward levantou-se e respirou fundo.

-Anda Edward vamos para dentro está a ficar frio.

Foram e o destino prometido cumpriu-se. O leão apaixonou-se pelo cordeiro.

------------------------------**acredita…podes voar** ------------------------------------------------------------

Eu já tinha perdido muito…todos os dias a mesma coisa, a mesma solidão, a mesma rotina, o mesmo olhar perdido por este mundo passageiro, vi mortes, vi vidas, faces, olhares, choros, desesperos e amores. Talvez fosse o normal para alguém como eu, mas eu não queria isso, nunca quis que este vazio se apoderasse de mim mas já estava tão habituado a este nada, que já nem sabia como é viver desta forma como vivo agora. Eu sabia que era perigoso sabia que era algo que podia magoar os que me rodeavam, mas o meu altruísmo era cegado quando ela olhava para mim com aqueles olhos profundos e aquele rosto irresistível. Era a minha droga e eu tinha noção disso, eu sabia que o meu coração tinha um limite e estava rodeado de correntes apertadas, mas ela ultrapassou esse limite, foi mais longe que o infinito, e quebrou aquelas correntes uma a uma, sem medo, sem falsas intenções, apenas, unicamente, por amor…

Eu tornei-me um vampiro faz hoje 108 anos, o tempo passou rápido ou lentamente…nem sequer disso tenho noção. Apenas sabia que nunca tinha vivido assim! Sentir arrepios na espinho quando ela me toca, tremer quando o crepúsculo reflecte no seu olhar, tremer em cada beijo, cada olhar, cada momento. Era isso viver! Tão…indescritível…

Eu tinha tido muitas experiencias, mas tinha bloqueado completamente o meu coração ao amor, simplesmente porque achei que não valia a pena. Vi pessoas felizes que acabaram por se tornar escravos de si mesmos, com filhos que não queriam, empregos que não lhes satisfaziam e a viver o mesmo dia a dia uma vez e outra vez e outra vez. Tinha desistido de amar simplesmente porque via o eclipse. Simplesmente porque tudo parecia acabar em nuvens, em desespero, em medo, em lágrimas. Tornei-me solitário. Ria por fora e chorava por dentro o destino que tinha escolhido. Carlisle deu-me uma nova vida, Esme amou-me como seu filho e Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper tornaram-se a minha família, os irmãos que eu jurei proteger. Mas mesmo assim havia uma parte de mim vazia, como a ultima peça de um puzzle… Mas depois, vindo impossível, do paraíso, do céu, veio ela, resgatar-me, aquecer-me, levar-me para o mundo dela e mostrou-me o quanto, o quanto o amor pode ser real, sempre real.

Cada toque tirava-me o fôlego, envolvia-me em sonho, curava as feridas do meu passado, encobria-me numa felicidade sem precedentes. Assustadora até. Voava. Sentia-me no sítio mais bonito do mundo. E nem sequer imaginava na possibilidade de uma ilusão, nunca! Eu sabia que a nossa relação era difícil de aceitar pela humanidade,sabia que era a verdadeira maçã de Adão, mas não me interessava nada! Nada! Podia estar a pensar só em mim, queria lá saber, os humanos estavam sempre a fazer isso e se eu ia para o inferno de qualquer forma ao menos que aproveitasse a minha estadia com um anjo na terra.

Isso mesmo …anjos…como que é as pessoas os imaginam…iguais ao humanos mas puros e com um par de asas a viver lá em cima, no chamado paraíso…típico...eu também tive já pensei assim, é a visão normal de quem nunca viu um verdadeiro. Mas eu vi…com os meus próprios olhos…imanava pureza por todo o lado com aquele sorriso…e tinha sonhos altos, tão altos que a fizeram apaixonar-se por um vampiro e apesar de saber que podia morrer, que podia sofrer , ela nunca saiu do meu lado. Nunca.

O amor é como uma sede, infinita, furiosa, podemos ter mais e mais que nunca nos sentimos com excesso, nunca é demais, é delicioso, excitante, poderoso! Faz qualquer escuridão virar luz, faz qualquer pesadelo tornar-se no sonho mais desejado. É possível que tentemos descreve-lo com palavras…conseguiremos? Não nunca na vida, é isso que o torna tão mágico, tão especial. É um instinto, ninguém pode ensinar a amar, ninguém pode forçar a amar, sangramos por ele, trememos por ele, podemos tentar escapar…eu próprio tentei, mas não vale a pena, é inútil, chamem-lhe escravidão se quiserem se procurarem no dicionário da felicidade talvez encontrem este significado mas não é possível fugir, não se interessa o quanto se pense, o quanto se tente ser racional, não chega…nunca chega! É por isso que por vezes se mantém inalterável nas pessoas por anos e anos.

Era o nosso caso, uma dança sem fim, um privilégio concedido pelos deuses, tê-la era ir mais alto que impossível, era ir além do imaginário, além do real e do possível. Amava e não havia nada nem nenhuma palavra que pudesse descrever o meu desejo por ela. E foi por isso que eu decidi, podiam fazer-me sofrer com a dor mais forte, podiam corroer-me o espírito com o pior mal, podiam tirar-me tudo, tudo! Mas eu iria lutar, ia ao fim do mundo se fosse preciso. Iria dar o meu melhor para que o sorriso dela durasse para sempre.

Obrigado vida , por sorrires para mim.


End file.
